Tears, Sacrifices and Forgotten Memories
by CrystalTears631
Summary: Denmark is not an idiot. Norway is not emotionless. Hong Kong is not expressionless. Iceland knows everyone is hurting, but pretends not to know. Behind a wall of tears, sacrifices and forgotten memories, everybody hides their pain .Warning: angst, minor violence and yaoi. There might be weird grammar because the English here is different.The full summary is inside.


Title: Tears, Sacrifices and Forgotten Memories

Characters: Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Hong Kong and minor appearances by Sweden and Finland

Warnings: Possible OOCness, mentions of violence,yaoi and lots of angst. My grammar may be a bit strange because the English here is different.

Pairings: DenNor, onesided HongIce, onesided DenIce

Summary: Denmark is not an idiot. He just acts like one to attract Norway's attention. Norway is not emotionless. He just pretends to be so that Iceland can love Denmark without guilt. Hong Kong cares a lot for Iceland. He just puts on a blank face so that Iceland will never know he loves him. And Iceland? Iceland pretends not to know that behind a wall of tears, sacrifices and forgotten memories, everybody hides their pain.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot

* * *

Most nations never thought that Denmark and Norway used to be lovers. The Dane was too wild to be tied down to one person, and the Norwegian was too emotionless.

Most nations never guessed that Norway actually had emotions. To them, he was just another apathetic person who didn't care about the world.

Norway loved Denmark. In fact, he still loves him. Back then, a thousand years ago, when it was just three boys and their ship against the world, he fell in love with the Dane. He and Sweden never said more than a few words, so Denmark took it upon himself to make enough noise for three people. Norway liked his chatter. But he would never admit that, so he just told him to shut up.

Denmark said Norway's smile made him look like an angel. The first time they got into a big fight, a certain idiotic Dane tried to take on fifty warriors himself and failed miserably. Norway bandaged his wounds all night, never stopping to take a break. That night, Denmark fell even more in love with his angel.

One summer day, Denmark gave Norway a hairclip in the shape of a cross. He said the cross would protect Norway when he was not around. For the first time, Norway really smiled. He said he would not need protection because Denmark would never leave him.

That summer day, they had their first kiss under a tree. Norway never forgot to wear the hairclip, and will never forget.

A few years later, they invaded Britain. After a fight, Denmark could not find Norway. He searched the whole area, fearful that his Norway might get into trouble. When the night fell, Norway came back and told everyone that he had ventured further to explore the land. That night, Denmark cried for the first time. He shed not tears of sadness, but tears of relief instead.

Denmark refused to let go of Norway, for he was so scared he would lose him. Norway called him an idiot, but he would rather be an idiot than lose Norway.

1523, the Kalmar Union was falling apart. Sweden and Finland left. Denmark's mental state spiraled downwards. Denmark just wanted his family to stay together, to spend happy times together. Sweden fell in love with Finland, and drifted further and further away from their little family. Norway understood Denmark's actions, and secretly hated Finland for breaking apart their family. So, he didn't leave, not even when the Dane became violent towards him.

1814. Norway gave his little brother one last hug. He had stuck by the Dane for so many years, so why was he leaving now? Easy enough. Norway knew Sweden wanted his territory. Norway knew Sweden was powerful enough to hurt Denmark. So, he left. He didn't want to, but they were nations. Nations can't have emotions. Nations cannot allow personal feelings to interfere with their duty. He left before the sun rose. He didn't tell Denmark. He didn't think he would be able to leave if he saw him. That night, Norway cried and couldn't stop.

1905. Norway is free. He could go back to Denmark, but he did not. Call it brother's instinct or whatever else, he had a strange feeling that his little brother had fallen in love with Denmark. He could see the love in Iceland's eyes whenever the Icelander looked at the Dane. So, Norway treated the Dane coldly, insulted him, punched him and tried many things to keep him away. If he pushed Denmark away, maybe he would fall in love with Iceland. Norway loved his brother too much to take Denmark away from him. You could call him selfish, but to Norway, family will always come before love. He would hurt Denmark, but he could not hurt Iceland. So, like a coward, he ran. He shut himself in his little world, and never allowed anyone to break down his barriers. If his brother is happy, Norway would be satisfied.

* * *

Denmark is not an idiot. He is smarter than he looked and acted, but not many knew that. He tried everything to make Norway love him again, but Norway's frozen exterior never shattered. He tried to act stupid, he tried to make him laugh with his antics. When everything failed, he started to annoy Norway on purpose. Denmark knew Norway would be even more frustrated with him, but he would let his Norway punch and insult him if that meant attention from the Norwegian.

1814. He wondered why Norway left. He knew he did not deserve Norway, and he could not blame Norway for leaving. But still, he could not help but feel angry. He thought they had something special, so how could Norway throw it all away like that. He would never guess that Norway did it to protect him, for he is Denmark, King of the North. He was supposed to protect , and not be protected. If he knew, he would never forgive himself for not being strong enough.

Denmark likes to go to the forests and remain there for a long time. He remembers that Norway loved the forests, and the magical creatures that dwelled there. Sometimes, he wonders whether the Norwegian is actually a fairy in disguise. To him, Norway is too beautiful and ethereal to actually exist. Every time he goes to the forests, he tries his best to look for magical creatures, but he could never find them. He tried not to, but he still felt a little sad. The fairies and the elves were the last things that reminded him of Norway, and he couldn't even see them.

Denmark wished he could go back to the past, when the world was in their hands, Norway still smiled, and nobody could take them down. So he drinks himself to oblivion every night. It was the only way he could forget, the only way to make the lines between fantasy and reality become so blurred, he could almost believe it.

Every man has his breaking point and Denmark has reached his. Norway is gone, and would never come back. Denmark did not want to give up, but even the strongest of wills will be broken someday. Life went on as usual, and he continued to drink with his friends, annoy the Nordics and the rest of the world. At least there was still some normality, and he could pretend nothing had happened.

Denmark does not remember when it happened, but he woke up with Iceland next to him. He was shocked, shocked that he would betray Norway by doing this, but he remembered. He remembered that Norway did not love him anymore. So, he kissed Iceland, and Iceland felt like his Norway. From that day onwards, they became an official couple.

When he and Iceland announced that they were dating to the other nations, many people congratulated them, including Iceland. Denmark may have imagined it, but was that hurt in Norway's eyes? He brushed it off, telling himself that he and Norway was over. He had Iceland now, so he should not think of Norway as his anymore.

Does he love Iceland? He asks himself. "_No"_, his mind answers. But if he could not have Norway, he still has Iceland, and that is better than nothing. So, he pretends to love Iceland, and pretends Iceland is Norway.

* * *

Hong Kong is known for having a blank face on all the time. Only his best friend, Iceland, had ever seen him show emotions. He doesn't know when he fell in love with the Icelander , but he knows that that he loves Iceland's blush and his flustered expression the most.

Hong Kong's favourite memory is he and Iceland's first meeting. They were at a world conference, and both of them had just escaped from their respective families with much difficulty. Hong Kong was trying to sneak out using the emergency exit, when he saw him sitting on the stairs.

" _Ni hao"_

"_Hej"_

They had only exchanged three words, but Hong Kong felt drawn to the mysterious boy before boy before him. A chance meeting spawned more meetings, and before they knew it , they became best friends.

Hong Kong was the first to know about Denmark and Iceland's relationship. They were best friends after all. Iceland was scared that Hong Kong would find him disgusting, but Hong Kong just smirked and leaned forward. Suddenly, they were kissing.

"_What the hell?!" Iceland had spluttered_

" _Because I wanted my first kiss to be yours"_

Hong Kong kept his emotionless face on, because he was scared Iceland will find out his love for him. If there was one thing in the world Hong Kong would be scared of losing, it would be their friendship. Iceland loved Denmark, and Hong Kong knew, if Iceland is happy, he would be happy. So, he told himself, he would stand by Iceland no matter what, for he was content with just watching his love from a distance. He hated Denmark, because he knew, if Denmark was not in the picture, Iceland might have chosen him.

* * *

Iceland knows. He knows Denmark only loves him as a little brother. He knows Denmark and Norway love each other, but Norway would jump in front of a train first than take Denmark away from Iceland. He might deny it, but to Iceland, Norway is the best big brother ever. Iceland knows, Norway will never admit to loving Denmark if it would make Iceland happy. So, he pretends not to know. If the others find out what he knows, Denmark will be hurt , because he will know Norway hurt him to protect Iceland. Norway will be even more hurt, because he will think he took away his brother's happiness. Iceland will be hurt also, because he will make Denmark and Norway hate each other, and he could not live with that guilt. So, he pretends not to know. He will be happy, Denmark will be happy, and Norway can pretend to be happy. Instead of hurting three people, just let one be hurt. All Iceland can say is

" _Forgive me,brother."_

* * *

Sweden and Finland know about Denmark, Norway and Iceland. Finland always wanted to help them sort things out, but Sweden told him not to meddle in their affairs. Sweden grew up with Norway and Denmark, and he knows their personalities best. He knows that Norway believes that he is hurting his brother by loving Denmark, and Denmark believes he is hurting Norway by not letting him move on. So, they will stay away from each other. Sweden and Finland can do nothing but feel thankful that they have each other their own little piece of happiness.

* * *

Denmark hides behind his idiocy and his fake smiles. Norway hides behind his emotionless façade. Hong Kong hides behind his blank mask. Iceland hides behind the fact everybody expects him not to know anything. Behind a wall of tears, sacrifices and forgotten memories, everybody hides their pain, and the saddest part is all of them pretends to be happy for the sake of someone else. They were nothing, but the pawns in a game of destiny. Their only hope is that they would be able to find each other and be happy in their next lives.

* * *

So, what do you think? Review please and let me know!


End file.
